Felicia (Fire Emblem)/quotes
These are quotes said by Felicia. Fire Emblem Fates My Castle * "I feel like I can do anything now" — Felicia * "Oh, I'd love to spice up this royal fashion with just the right accessory!" — Felicia * "On second thought, I'd probably just lose it. Never mind." * "Oh, you're so thoughtful! This is the best birthday ever!" — Felicia Battle quotes * "... Sister, I'm here to talk you out of this madness. It's not too late to change your mind! ... *sob* *sob* No! This can't be happening!" — Felicia, fighting Flora in Birthright Chapter 17. Paired battle * "I-it'll be fine!" — Felicia * "We can do this together!" — Felicia * "Alright!" — Felicia * "Um...shall we?" — Felicia * "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" — Felicia * "We've got this!" — Felicia * "OK. Let's go!" — Felicia * "We've got trouble!" — Felicia * "I'l help you!" — Felicia * "What should we do?" — Felicia * "Here's one more!" — Felicia * "I can help!" — Felicia * "I'm over here!" — Felicia * "Me, too!" — Felicia * "Not paying attention?" — Felicia * "Just in time!" — Felicia * "No, no, no!" — Felicia * "I'll protect you!" — Felicia Victory * "*sigh*" — Felicia * "*giggle*" — Felicia * "That went well!" — Felicia * "All taken care of!" — Felicia * "I did it!" — Felicia * "Whatever works!" — Felicia * "Didn't expect that, did you?" — Felicia * "Wow..." — Felicia, if her partner defeated an enemy. * "Yay!" — Felicia, if her partner defeated an enemy. Death/retreat * "What...a...mess..." — Felicia * "Oh...I can't believe I'm letting down Lord/Lady Corrin like this... I...I think I still have the strength to retreat. I hope he/she can forgive me..." — Felicia Fire Emblem Heroes Summoning * "My name is Felicia. I'm one of the very best maids from the Kingdom of—! Whoa! Sorry. Dropped my tea tray." — Felicia Greeting * "Hello! You know who asked me to stop by and say hello? It was Friend! And now...I've said it twice!"'' — Felicia'' Castle * "The outfits for the Order of Heroes are great. I love the fluttery white capes! Wish I could try one on." — Felicia * "Several of us back home have been in charge of looking after our master, Corrin. There's me—the maid—and my slightly older twin sister, and... who else? Oh yes, Gunter!" — Felicia * "So nice that you look out for us. I'd like to do some patrols too. I wouldn't mess it up—promise!" — Felicia * "I'm not the best at making tea, but I'll make you some if you want. I... I hope you like it bitter!" — Felicia * "I do my best to carry a tea tray with poise and elegance. But, uh... I'll drop it every time!" — Felicia Character Page * "Eheehee..." — Felicia * "I'll be sure to wake everyone up first thing in the morning. You can count on it!" — Felicia * "Did you know that I'm from the Ice Tribe of my world? Now you do!" — Felicia * "Everyone in the Order of Heroes is so elegant... That's nice." — Felicia * "My master is an absolutely wonderful person!" — Felicia * "Oh, no! I broke another plate!" — Felicia * "Practice makes perfect when making tea. I practice a lot!" — Felicia * "I have two left feet. And I'm all thumbs! But I'll do my best for you." — Felicia Leveling Up * (+0, +1 Points) "Whoa, sorry... Flubbed that."— Felicia * (+2, +3 Points) "Does this please you?" — Felicia * (+4, +5 Points) "I think I deserve a raise!" — Felicia Learning Skills * "Happy to have this new power! I'll use it to do my best." — Felicia Turn Action * "OK!" — Felicia * "Whoa!" — Felicia * "Ready!" — Felicia Attack * * Damage * * Special Skill * "No mercy! Not from me!" — Felicia * "You're just a stain!" — Felicia * "Didn't expect that, did ya?" — Felicia * "For my master!" — Felicia Death * "I'm sorry..." — Felicia Confession * "Oh! I'm so glad I found you! Here, take this! I made you a pot of tea! It's basically a miracle! Don't laugh—it took me 14 tries! Here, taste some! ...So, how is it? You like it?! I'm so relieved! I've finally been able to do SOMETHING to repay you. I'm such a klutz, but you're always so understanding and kind. I wanted to thank you for that. I've been working hard to be a good help to you, and I promise to keep doing my best!" — Felicia Category:Quotes